A glee stroy: Volume 8
by Swiftie97
Summary: The eigth story for "A glee story!" Enjoy :D x
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes POV:

I sit at home working on my geography homework on my laptop, suddenly my phone jumps to life, I roll my eyes and look at the screen, it reads "Incoming call Sammy 3 x" I jab the green button with my finger and I hold the phone up to my ear

Mercedes: Sam?

Sam: Hey Mercedes, how are you?

Mercedes: Oh… I'm ok I guess, I really miss you Sam

Sam: I miss you too

Mercedes: So how's California!

Sam: It's awesome… it's just…

Mercedes: What?

Sam: I miss you guys, I've joined the glee club at my new school but it'll never be the same as the new directions, I want to come back…

Mercedes: I know but your mum would never allow it

Sam: I know…

Mercedes: We've got a new member! Blaine Anderson!

Sam: The guy from the warblers! Cool! You guys are going to be unstoppable!

Mercedes: Yeah…

Sam: I have to go…

Mercedes: Oh… I love you…

He sighs sadly

Sam: I love you too

And with that he hangs up, I haven't been myself since he left, and I don't know if I ever will be, Sam made me really happy, he gave me the confidence to stand up for myself, to be a better person, and now he's gone, and the worst part is I know that he's never coming back, it's only a matter of time before the relationship dissolves…

Santana's POV:

Ok only two hours left until prom! I can't wait! I've washed my hair and used a special face mask and a hair mask to make it as soft and silky as possible, I've put on my make-up so I can look my absolute best, I reach into my wardrobe and pull out the white plastic dress cover. I lay it out on my bad and undo the zip, I reach in and pull out my beautiful dress, it's a creamy white colour, with beautiful red and black roses embossed all around the skirt and the very top of the dress, with a red waist band, I stand in front of my mirror with my curling tongs styling my hair into glossy ringlets which fall around my shoulders, I smile at my reflection, I'm ready for prom, tonight is my night…

Finn's POV:

Finn: Hey Rachel are you ready?

I stand in front of the mirror clipping on my tie, I never actually learned how to tie one properly, Rachel comes through the door, smiling humbly, she looks so beautiful, she stands in front of me in a beautiful silky lilac dress, it comes down to her knees and almost disguises her baby bump, her hair is tied beautifully in a fancy knot behind her head with elegant strands of hair falling around her ears, I have never loved her more

Finn: Rachel… you look… beautiful…

Rachel: You really think so

Finn: I honestly do… come here

I pull her in and wrap my arms around her, she snuggles into me, I have never met anyone as special as Rachel before, and I will never need to again, because I will always have her

Finn: Are we ready to go?

Rachel: I think we are

I bow down low…

Finn: Your limousine awaits Madame

She laughs, and I take her hand… I lead her down the stairs and into the limo waiting outside for us, Kurt and Blaine wave to us from inside and Puck winds down the window so I can see him and Lauren sat in the back together

Puck: Come on in man! You're missing out on all the fun!#

Kurt's POV:

We arrive at the school, and the sports hall has been transferred, they've covered the wooden floor with smooth black dance flooring and set up tables and chairs across half the room laden with dishes of every kind of food imaginable, there is a large DJ stand set up with lights and speakers taller than me, spotlights swirl around the floor and a glimmering mirror ball is hanging from the ceiling, fairy lights are spread over all the walls and the whole place just looks magical. There are already people up on the floor dancing to the music. Puck and Lauren make their way over to the floor and start dancing together, Finn and Rachel make their way over to a quiet corner and stand laughing and chatting together, I can already see Jacob helping himself to the food at the table. Blaine turns to me, smiling, he holds his hand out

Blaine: May I have this dance?

I laugh and take his hand, we make our way over the floor and let the music do all the talking


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes POV:

I sit at the back of a crowded room, I'm surrounded by people dancing and laughing and talking yet I've never been more lonely… what has happened to me?

Kurt: Hey Mercedes… are you ok?

Mercedes: Not really, I was supposed to be here with Sam tonight, we were supposed to be running for prom king and queen, and here I am now… alone…

Kurt: Come on, come and dance with me and Blaine and Mike and Tina

He takes my hand and drags me onto the dance floor and we begin to move to the music, our arms flailing wildly in every direction, and for the first time since Sam left I can feel myself smiling…

Finn's POV:

Rachel and me dance calmly together in a corner, she stops for a moment, cradling her baby, she bites her lip

Finn: Are you ok? Is something wrong with the baby?

Rachel: No! No don't worry so much Finn! I'm just moving around too much, I think it's…

Finn: It's what? Oh my gosh are you having it right now?

Rachel: No… I…

She grabs my hand and presses it against her stomach, I wait a few moments…. Nothing, then suddenly I feel a gentle thump, Rachel's entire face lights up

Finn: What is it? Is it hiccupping again?

Rachel: No… it's…

She feels her tummy again and smiles

Rachel: The baby is kicking! He's kicking Finn!

Finn: No way! Let me feel!

I hold my hand gently on her baby bump, and sure enough I feel the thump again, I throw my arms around Rachel

Rachel: I don't think it like us dancing!

Finn: Come on! We have to tell everyone! Hey Kurt! Kurt!

Rachel's POV:

Finn takes my hand and pulls me over to where Kurt is dancing with a few other members of the glee club

Finn: Kurt! The baby's kicking!

Kurt: No way!

Mercedes: That's awesome!

Blaine: Can I feel?

Tina: What does it feel like?

I grab Tina and Blaine's hands and press them to my stomach, I watch their faces light up as the baby gently kicks again

Tina: That is so cool!

Kurt: I'm so happy for you!

I turn to Finn

Rachel: I have to tell Quinn, I'll be back in a minuet honey…

I make my way to the girls toilets and pull out my phone and type in Quinn's number, it rings three times before she picks up

Quinn: Hello?

Rachel: Quinn! Hi! It is Rachel!

Quinn: Oh… hi… how's prom?

I bite my lip

Rachel: Oh it's not that great, you know… same old, look that's not why I called…

Quinn: Is something wrong?

Rachel: No! I just called to say… the baby started kicking!

Quinn: No way!

Rachel: Yes way! Me and Finn were dancing and then I felt this thump, not like when it had hiccups, and it was kicking!

Quinn: I'm so happy for you! Did you hear that Artie?

I can just hear Artie's muffled voice on the other end of the line

Artie: Hear what?

Quinn: Rachel's baby is kicking, isn't it… I… I… ATCHO!

Rachel: Sounds like the flu is still pretty bad

Quinn: Urgh… I just can't seem to shift it

Rachel: I'd better go, Finn starting to dance… good help whoever that is next to him… oh… it's Tina! Look I've got to go, say bye to Artie for me!

Quinn: Sure… you have fun! ATCHO!

Rachel: You too!

I hang up and make my way back onto the dance floor and drag Finn into a quieter corner where he can't cause anyone any harm!

No one's POV:

*The music dies down and a spotlight appears on the stage, principal Figgins make his way up to the centre stage and stands in front of the microphone*

Principal Figgins: Quit now students, quiet now

*Everyone settles down*

Principal Figgins: I have in my hand, your votes for prom king and queen!

*Everyone cheers and claps*

Principal Figgins: So without further ado, I will now announce prom king and queen…


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV:

Principal Figgins: Without further ado… prom king… is… none other than… Mr… FINN HUDSON!

*The crowd cheer and clap and Finn looks baffled and shocked, he laughs and Puck pushes him up to the stage, an assistant puts the prom king crown onto Finn's head and he laughs*

Finn: Wow… I don't have a speech, I didn't think I'd win… especially seeing as I didn't run… but… thank-you!

*Everyone cheers again*

Principal Figgins: And now… to announce your elected prom queen… congratulations… Miss Rachel Berry!

*Rachel opens her eyes wide and gasps as the spotlight falls on her, she laughs, and Finn claps for her and the audience break out into cheers, Rachel looks around at the glee club*

Tina: We all voted for you, we thought that you deserved it, you've been so brave, with the baby, and we got most of the school to vote for you too, a private running campaign

*Rachel throws her arms around Tina who leads her up to the stage where the assistant gives Rachel her prom queen tiara, she smiles*

Rachel: Honestly… I don't know what to say… I never thought in a million years that I'd get this… wow… I… I… thank you!

*Finn pulls her in for a hug and they make their way down the steps to the centre of the dance floor, the music starts up again and they dance together, everyone cheers and claps*

Rachel's POV:

I never thought this would happen… I didn't think that I would ever become prom Queen, I smile, looking up at Finn

Rachel: Hey… you know Finn, a crown really suits you!

Finn: You too

He gently kisses me on the forehead when suddenly the music stops and the entire room is plunged into darkness

Finn: Wait… what?

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no!

Karofsky: What is going on here?

Principal Figgins: I apologise students, but there seems to be a problem

Band Member 1: Umm… excuse me… we can't play without electricity…

Principal Figgins: There seems to be a power cut!

Puck: What?

Mercedes: Oh hell to the no!

Rachel: This can't be happening!

Finn: Wait… I think I have an idea!

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear

Finn: Hey Quinn, we need help from you and Artie, can you go to the store and get as many candles as you possibly can, like loads… ok? Thanks!

Santana: That's actually not a bad idea

Karofsky: Finnessa's right! But what about the music?

Kurt: The warblers!

Blaine: What?

Kurt: The warblers do acapella music! We could get them to come around, they don't need instruments!

Band Member 2: The drums will still work

Band Member 3: Yeah, and we could use acoustic guitar, just not electric!

Finn: Perfect! Ok, Kurt Blaine, message all the warblers and tell them to get here ASAP!

Karofsky: What? I aint having no gay school singing at my prom

Blaine: A gay school? Really? Anything else you want to say about gays Karofsky?

*Karofsky rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything*

Blaine: Yeah that's what I though!

*Everyone looks confused but ignores it*

Quinn's POV:

I run through the door with Artie in his wheelchair, I feel awful but they need my help, we've got six bags of those thick wax candles, I brought some matches and lighters too just in case, we run into the gym and Finn turns around smiling at us

Finn: Thank-you, you've just saved the prom!

He grabs some candles and lighters and matches and throws them out around the room, and within ten minutes the room is lit by a gentle flickering glow from candles.

Rachel: Congratulations Finn, you just saved the prom


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's POV:

I pull up outside the hospital, Rachel looks at me, smiling a weak smile, I clamber out of the car and help her out, I take her hand and squeeze it gently, and we make our way towards the entrance. Rachel takes her seat in the waiting room and I make my way over to the reception

Finn: Rachel Berry, she's here for a pregnancy scan?

The receptionist types away on her computer

Receptionist: Of course Mr Berry, the doctor will see you in a moment, if you'd just like to take a seat

I roll my eyes, I wish people would stop calling me Mr Berry, I can't be bothered to correct her, I make my way over to Rachel and put my arm around her, she bites her lip, rubbing her baby bump.

Finn: Don't worry Rach; I'm sure everything is going to be ok

Rachel: Yeah… I know… I just can't help…

Doctor: Rachel Berry?

Rachel: Here we go

She takes a deep breath and I lead her through to the doctor's office

Doctor: Miss Berry, if you would like to lie on the rester, Mr Berry if you'd just take a seat over there

Finn: Actually I'm Finn Hudson, we're not married…

Doctor: My apologies… right so you're here for your second scan, your first on showed the baby was growing well and was healthy, now this scan will take longer as we want to be able to identify any physical disabilities, for example, missing limbs, cleft lip, etcetera, and we will also be able to determine the gender of your child if it is at some point in the scan lying in a visible position… ok… shall we begin?

Rachel lies on her back and the doctor squirts the blue gel on to her bump and turns the machine on, her holds the head to the gel and searches around for a moment, a picture appears on the screen, it's grainy and in black and white but I can see my child laying on its side as clear as I ever saw anything. It reaches its tiny little hands into the air and kicks his tiny feet, I'm suddenly hit with a wave of emotion, this is our baby, and this is our child…

Doctor: Ok, I'll just check… yup, arms and legs seem in equal proportion to the torso, I can't see any facial problems, it's eyes look in the correct place, no cleft lip, it seems to be filling out healthily… and… hang on

The baby rolls over onto its back and the doctor squints at the screen

Rachel: What? Is everything ok?

Doctor: Yes… yes… congratulations Miss Berry and Mr Hudson

Finn: Why?

Doctor: It's a baby boy…

Rachel gasps and smiles, suddenly visions run through my head, me and my chocolate haired little boy playing soccer in the garden, reading him stories, holding a delicate baby boy in my arms, I grab Rachel's hand

Rachel: That's our son…

Finn: Yes it is…

Rachel: Hello my little boy, I'm your mommy…

Finn: You know it can't hear you yet…

Doctor: Actually Mr Hudson it can, the babies ears a fully formed now, it can hear you!

Rachel: Wow…

I pull Rachel in and kiss her on the cheek, her cheeks are damp with tears of happiness…

No one's POV:

*Quinn walks into glee club smiling*

Mr Shu: Hey Quinn! Great to see you back, how are you feeling?

Quinn: Much better thank you

Mr Shu: Good to hear it, oh hey Finn, Rachel, I hear you had your scan yesterday… how did it go?

*Finn puts his arm around Rachel*

Finn: It went great actually, the baby is healthy, growing well, look, we brought a picture to show you!

*Finn hands a picture to Mr Shu and everyone crowds around to look*

Quinn: Aww! It's so sweet!

Mike: That is so cool!

Mercedes: It looks just like you Rachel!

Brittany: That looks nothing like a baby! Babies are all pink and cry all the time, that's just a grainy thing…

Santana: I don't get what the big deal is, it's just a squirmy little half-baked mini Rachel, you do realise that you're all looking at Rachel's insides!

Puck: Don't be a buzz kill!

*Mr Shu hands the picture back to Finn*

Rachel: And… they told us what it was…

Quinn: Well? Is it a boy or a girl?

Finn: Say hello to our Son…

Tina: Aww! That's so sweet!

Finn: *Takes Rachel's hand* and we think we've decided on a name for it…

Blaine: Go on then! What are you going to call it?

Rachel: Well at first we thought Chord, you know… a musical name…

Finn: But then we thought about naming it after someone…

Rachel: So I thought Christopher… after Finn's dad, but we had a better idea… this is Will…

Mr Shu: What?

Finn: We named him after you Mr Shu… you've changed our lives in so many ways

Rachel: Yeah, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't even have this baby…

Mr Shu: I… I… *A tear rolls down his cheek*

Finn: Oh come here big guy

*Him and Rachel give Mr Shu a hug, Quinn and Puck join in, then Tina and Artie, and soon everyone is having a group hug*


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's POV:

Azimio: Hey! Warbler!

Blaine: You talking to me?

Karofsky: We want a word with you!

Azimio: We don't take to kindly to gay kids joining in on our team

Blaine: Really? Wow, what a surprise! I would never have guessed

Karofsky: See thing is, we have a tradition at this school, a little welcome present to new glee club kids, and gay kids, and kids who don't belong on the football team

Azimio: And we were ashamed when we realised we hadn't given it to you yet

Blaine: Really? Well that's very sweet of you, but I don't generally except gifts, unless it's my birthday… so long

I turn around ready to leave, when I walk right into a wall of football players, each holding a cup of slushy in a million different flavours, the icy liquid flies through the air, and before I know it I'm drenched

Azimio: Welcome to glee club Barrowman!

And with that they walk away, someone grabs me by the shoulders and leads me into the bathroom, I can hear them turning the tap on but I can't actually see at thing, my eyes are stinging with the sticky juice

Blaine: Who is that?

Kurt: Relax Blaine, it's just me…

Kurt helps me to wash the sticky liquid out of my hair and eyes

Blaine: Is this what they do to the kids at your school

Kurt: Yeah, but you get used to it, there isn't a member of the glee club that hasn't been slushied, even Mr Shu has had a slushy facial!

Blaine: Seriously? Someone needs to put those guys into their places!

Kurt: Blaine, don't worry, just let it wash over you, come on, it'll be ok, me and the rest of the glee club will always be here to help clean you up

I smile and pull Kurt into a hug

*Later that day*

Quinn's POV:

I smile as I see Rachel making her way towards me, I gently close my locker and lock the padlock, she smiles her fifty watt smile at me and comes over to talk

Quinn: Hey Rachel, I haven't seen any of the glee club kids this free period, where is everyone? Glee club only starts at lunch!

Rachel: I don't know, but it's only five minutes till lunch starts so let's go to the choir room!

Quinn: What's the rush?

Rachel: Oh nothing, you know, just… excited about regionals!

Quinn: Anyway, we've got plenty of time to get there, so tell me, how's Will doing?

Rachel: Umm… I'll tell you on the way over!

Quinn: Why are you so excited to go to glee?

Rachel rolls her eyes, sighing, she then smiles and grabs hold of my hand

Rachel: Look, just come with me

Quinn: Where are…

And before I can finish she leads me through all the corridors until we reach the choir room, then she stops and hangs back a little bit

Rachel: You go in first!

Quinn: What why? What's going on here?

Rachel: Just go in! Please?

Quinn: Rachel what is this all about?

Rachel: Just go in!

I roll my eyes but open the door and make my way in, I stumble around a bit, the room is pitch black, someone has closed all the blinds and turned all the lights off, I hear the door slam behind me

Quinn: Rachel? Rachel where are you?

Glee Club: SURPRISE!

Suddenly the lights flare up and everyone jumps out from hiding, some in cupboards, behind the piano, under tables, I look around me, the room is decorated with streamers and balloons and there's tables laden with food and I can hear music playing, everyone is wearing novelty party hats and blowing on those little rolling whistles, Puck and Mike set off party poppers and everyone smiles at me

Quinn: What's going on? It's not my birthday or anything!

Finn: Yeah but we figured you'd be kind of bummed about missing prom, we all know how much it means to you, so we thought we'd throw you your own little prom party

Quinn: I… I don't know what to say…

Tina: It was all Artie's idea

I look over at Artie, he smiles, wheeling his chair over to me

Artie: You deserved it Quinn

I bend down and kiss him

Puck: Urgh… whatever, let's get this party started!

He turns the music up and we all dance and I know in my heart that I have never had better friends…


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok guys, settle down, I have an announcement to make, you remember last year, regionals had the theme of anthems, well this year they have another theme

Quinn: Ooh, what is it?

Kurt: Broadway?

Mercedes: Rhythm and blues?

Mr Shu: Actually no, it's country and folk

Finn: Folk?

Puck: That's bull!

Rachel: We barely know like any country music!

Quinn: I actually think it's quite a good idea, I quite like country music, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Kellie Pickler, they're all brilliant artists, I think we could learn a few lessons from all this

Mr Shu: I agree with Quinn, let's get a positive slant on this, so we need to think about good country music, in the meantime, Blaine and Kurt, do you want to run the number? Mike, you can run through the dances at the same time!

*Music starts*

Kurt: Well the world is full of a number of things, I'm sure we should all be as happy as…

Blaine: But are we?

Kurt: No, decidedly no, positively no, absolutely no!

Blaine: Short people, have long faces, and long people, have short faces, big people have little humour, and little people have no humour at all!

Kurt: And in the words of an immortal god Samuel J Snodgrass, as he was being led to the guillotine!

Blaine: Make 'em laugh! Make 'em laugh! Don't you know everyone wants to laugh!

Kurt: My dad said be an actor my son! But be a comical one!

Blaine: They'll be standing in line, for those old honkey-tonk monkey shines!

Kurt: Well you can study Shakespeare and be quite elite

Blaine: And you can charm the critics and have nothing to eat!

Kurt: But slip on a banana peel the worlds at your feet

Blaine: Make 'em laugh

Kurt: Make 'em laugh

Klaine: Make 'em laugh!

*The music finishes and everyone cheers and claps and laughs*

Finn: That was brilliant!

Tina: That was really cool!

Kurt: Really?

Mr Shu: They're right! You were really good, if you are that good, then we've got no problem for regionals, nationals here we come!

*The bell rings*

Mr Shu: Right you lot, you'd better get to class, I don't want your teachers complaining I'm making you late! But remember, country music tomorrow!

Santana's POV:

Damn it! What is wrong with me? I'm the hottest piece of business in this joint! Now people just walk right past me in the hall, I could have had any guy that I wanted, last weekend I went round to Puck's house and we didn't even have sex, he's too caught up on Lauren… I cast a glance over to Brittany, she's a single girl now, there's no reason why the two of us shouldn't be together, but I don't feel right talking to her after how much of a jerk I was to her after she told me she didn't want to hurt Artie. I roll my eyes, how is this even happening? Brittany told me she loved me so why can't we be together? I just need to find a way to make her jealous…

I can't go back to being with Karofsky, the glee club would probably kill me for it, and there's no way I'm going anywhere near Azimio, and there isn't a guy in glee club who doesn't have a girlfriend apart from Puck, but he's too busy with Lauren to eve glance at me. That's when Finn walks up to me, hand in hand with Rachel who rests her other hand on her baby bump, god she makes me sick, that's it! Finn is going to be insecure about the fact that the baby is Jesse's, maybe I can use that to make Finn mine, stand aside Berry, because there's a new girl in town…


	7. Chapter 7

Santana's POV:

Ok, time to put stage one of phase one of my plan into action, I need to make Finn paranoid about the fact that the baby belongs to Jesse, I want him to freak out about the possibility of Rachel breaking up with him and going out with Jesse… A little lip gloss, hair bounce ability, ok, here we go.

Santana: Hey Rachel, can I have a look at that sonogram again?

Rachel: Sure!

She smiles kindly and opens up her locker and pulls it out, she actually keeps it in her locker? Cos that's not sad! She hands it to me, Finn smiles and puts his arm around her, urgh…

Santana: Wow, that's one super cute baby!

Finn: I know! I'm so proud of Rachel for raising him right

Rachel: Aww Finn

She leans up and gently kisses him on the cheek, I roll my eyes

Santana: Yeah, super cute, he looks just like Jesse

I hand the picture back to her, smiling smugly

Finn: What are you talking about? The baby looks just like Rachel!

Santana: Sure it's got her snooze, but just look at the eyes…

I smile sweetly and walk away, I can just hear them talking about it

Rachel: No way…

Finn: No it doesn't…

Rachel: You sure?

Finn: Uh… yeah… totally

I smile to myself, stage one of phase one complete

Mercedes' POV:

Damn glee club assignment, I can't think of any decent country songs, why did it have to be country and folk? I bury my head in my hands, my ITunes search was hopeless, suddenly I can hear "And I am telling you" coming from the other side of the room, I dive for my phone. It reads "Incoming call – Sam xxx" I rip the phone open

Mercedes: Hey Sam?

Sam: Hey… Mercedes… how are you?

Mercedes: I'm good! How's California?

Sam: Oh it's good! How are the New Directions, how are you coping without me?

Mercedes: Oh you know, preparing for Regionals! I can't wait!

Sam: Yeah, did you hear about the country music rule?

Mercedes: Yeah, I can't find a single good country song!

Sam: Tell me about it!

Suddenly I hear a strange tapping sound on the other end of the phone

Mercedes: What was that?

Sam: Oh that must be Georgia! Mom can you get that?

Mercedes: Wait a second who's Georgia?

Sam: Oh she's this girl I met in glee club, she's a great singer, and I'll tell you all about her later!

Mercedes: Oh…

Sam: Look, I've got to go, we're going out for coffee!

Mercedes: Oh… ok… bye…

I hang up the phone, my hands are shaking, I can feel my breath coming out in ragged gasps, I screw my eyes shut and let the warm tears roll down my cheeks…

Kurt's POV:

Kurt: You know I totally agree, vogue is losing its trendy edge!

Blaine: Tell me about it!

I smile and close my locker, and that's when I see Mercedes, she walks into school, her eyes a puffy and red, her mascara trailed down her cheeks

Kurt: Oh my god…

I run over to her, I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her into a hug, I can hear her crying into my shoulder

Kurt: Hey… Shh… come on

I take her hand and lead her into the girl's toilets; I grab some clean tissues out of my bag and hand them to her, I watch her crying and it breaks my heart, Mercedes has been such a good friend to me, it's killing me to see her like this

Kurt: Come on, tell me what's up…

Mercedes: It's Sam… we were on the phone last night… and… and… and then he said h… he had to go, he was meeting this Georgia girl for coffee

Kurt: Hey, maybe they're just friends…

Mercedes: No… th… the way he talked about her…

Kurt: Come here…

I pull her in and she cries onto my shoulder, I've never felt worse, how could Sam do this to her… maybe Mercedes is just over-reacting, perhaps Sam and this Georgia girl are just friends, I don't know…

Kurt: Maybe you should talk to him, ask him what's going on with this Georgia girl?

Mercedes: Yeah… maybe…


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok guys, any ideas on this country music number for regionals?

Finn: No, it's hopeless

Puck: Mr Shu, there's no such thing as good country music!

Quinn: Actually I've found a brilliant song, don't worry Mr Shu, it's good for the assignment and it's definitely represents the new directions!

Mr Shu: Brilliant! What's it called?

Quinn: It's called "Mean"

Finn: Mean? Doesn't sound much like the new directions…

Quinn: Trust me, it's brilliant

Mr Shu: Ok, would you run the number through for us?

Quinn: Sure, take it away!

*Music starts*

Quinn: You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons

That you use against me

You, have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

I walk with my head down, trying to block you out

Cos I'll never impress you

I, just want to feel ok again

I'll bet you got pushed around somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now cos you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in the big old city

All your ever going to be is mean

Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean, why you got to be so mean!

*The songs finishes and everyone cheers and claps*

Rachel: That's perfect!

Mike: I love that song!

Mr Shu: Looks like we've found our second number for regionals!

Finn's POV:

I smile as I see Rachel approaching

Finn: Hey Rachel, hello Will

Rachel: Aha! Well… apparently his ears are connected now and he can hear us talking!

Finn: Really?

Rachel: Yup

I laugh and kiss her gently on the cheek, she smiles

Rachel: Me and Quinn are going shopping for baby stuff today, so I put some leftover hamburger casserole in the fridge; just microwave it when you're ready!

Finn: Ok, I'll see you later

We kiss quickly again and she makes her way over towards Quinn, and I see Santana approach smiling

Santana: I read it up online; Will's vocal chords aren't quite ready yet, but I'll bet he'll be an awesome singer

Finn: Yeah, I mean anyone who has Rachel as a mum is going to be a great singer

Santana: I guess, but not just that, I mean Jesse is a great singer too

Finn: Uhh… yeah… I guess so…

Santana: With Jesse as a dad and Rachel as a mum, he's going to be a great singer

Finn: I'm going to be the dad…

Santana: Not biogically!

She smirks and walks away… Rachel's mine… I love her, I shake my head, Jesse is nothing to do with us anymore

Mercedes POV:

Mercedes: Hey Sam…

Sam: Hey! How are you!

Mercedes: I'm fine, how are you?

Sam: I'm great, ahh me and Georgia had such a good time yesterday, we went down to the beach together and…

Mercedes: Great! Yeah! Sounds like fun…

Sam: Mercedes… are you ok?

Mercedes: Yeah, I'm fine

Sam: What's wrong?

Mercedes: Nothing… I have to go

Sam: Oh, ok, see ya, bye

Damn it…


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok guys, it's regionals tomorrow! We've got to be ready, has everyone handed in their permission slips? Great! Are we going to win regionals?

Puck: Damn straight we are!

Rachel: Yeah, with Blaine, Kurt and Quinn singing the leads we are totally going to own this thing!

Santana: You're going down vocal adrenaline!

Mr Shu: Ha-ha! Great!

*Later that day*

Mercedes POV:

I hold the phone to my ear, breathing heavily, please pick up… please…

Sam: Hello?

Mercedes: Hey Sam

Sam: Oh… hey Mercedes

Mercedes: Sam, we need to talk…

Sam: Oh ok…

Mercedes: You know Georgia… is she…

Sam: What?

Mercedes: Is she your girlfriend?

Sam: I guess so… I mean we've been out a couple of times, she kissed me the other day, she's so beautiful and she has this amazing voice so…

Mercedes: Sam… stop…

Sam: Why? I thought we were friends!

Mercedes: Yeah? Well I thought we were a lot more than that!

Sam: Mercedes… we live thousands of miles apart…

Mercedes: Well we never broke up, I thought we were doing long distance, that's why you kept calling me! I thought I meant something to you!

Sam: Mercedes, you always meant something to me…

Mercedes: Yeah well obviously not enough!

Sam sighs, I can feel my heart breaking and it kills me

Sam: Mercedes, I'm so sorry, I know I handled it wrong, I never meant for you to get hurt

Mercedes: Yeah well, I guess now you carry on your life in California, you get your new girlfriend with her brilliant voice, and I just get heartbroken

Sam: Mercedes…

But I can't listen to this anymore… I don't want to know about him and Georgia, I don't want to know how sorry he is, I don't want to hear it, I just want a chance to be able to move on, because obviously he has… I grab my suitcase from underneath my bed and start packing for regionals; I need a good distraction…

Rachel's POV:

I walk in the door smiling, I'm carrying a whole lead of bags full to the brim with baby clothes and toys

Rachel: Finn! Hey Finn! I've brought loads of stuff for baby Will!

I walk into the main room and see Finn standing and smiling, he holds a guitar in his hands, I gently place the bags on the counter, smiling bewilderedly

Finn: You said the other day, that… the baby's ears are fully working and stuff, so I thought… it's time to say a proper hello to him…

He strums a few notes out on the guitar and smiles at me

Finn: Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry to

When I'm alone like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

Don't know which path to choose

Nothing you confess

Can make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hours

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

Rachel: Finn… that was beautiful

He pulls me in and kisses me gently, and right here and now, I know Finn will always be there for Will…


	10. Chapter 10

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok are we all set to go?

*Does a quick head count*

Mr Shu: Ok everyone's here, so let's get going, are we going to win this thing?

Santana: Hell yeah!

Artie: Damn straight

Mr Shu: Alright let's go!

*Everyone makes their way onto the bus*

Kurt: Hey Mercedes! Come sit at the back with me and Blaine

*Mercedes take her seat next to Kurt, Blaine is on the other side of Kurt*

Kurt: So… did you talk to Sam?

Mercedes: Yup, Georgia is definitely his girlfriend, we had an argument and…

Blaine: I'm so sorry

Mercedes: Damn… why did I have to get my hopes up there?

Kurt: Come on, I know what will cheer you up…

Mercedes: I don't think anything could cheer me up right now

Blaine: Oh really?

Kurt: Not even winning regionals, whooping vocal adrenaline butts and getting a place at nationals?

Mercedes: … that would be pretty awesome

*They all laugh*

Quinn: Here Artie, let me give you a hand

*She helps to wheel him in from the wheelchair lift and turns him around so he can join in with the glee clubs conversations; she then wraps the belt around the wheelchair and locks the wheels, he smiles at her thankfully*

Artie: Thanks Quinn, are… are you ok?

Quinn: Yeah totally… I'm just a little nervous about singing lead in this competition…

Artie: Hey, you're a brilliant singer, you'll be awesome, don't worry?

Quinn: You really think so?

Artie: I really do, I believe in you Quinn, you're magic

*Quinn leans over and gently kisses him*

Finn: So how's little Will doing?

Rachel: Ohh… talk of the devil, he's kicking

*Finn gently rests his hand on Rachel's baby bump, he smiles when he feels the baby kick*

Santana: Wow, I bet little Will's going to be a real dancer, just like Jesse, and… funnily enough… not at all like you Finn

*She smiles to herself*

Mr Shu: Ok is everyone strapped in? Let's go go go!

*The bus revs to life and makes its way out of school, the kids all begin to chatter away excitedly amongst themselves and Mr Shu smiles proudly to himself*

*Later that day when they arrive at the competition*

Rachel's POV:

I look up at the tall building in front of me, a large crowd has gathered inside of the theatre already and I can see another school clambering off the coach, it must be Carmel High, because I can see Sunshine standing looking at her feet, she looks up and sees us, she smiles and makes her way over

Sunshine: Rachel! Hey! Hi Finn! Hi Mr Shu! Where did the blonde boy go?

Puck: Sam? He transferred, his mom moved him

Sunshine: I'm sorry, I heard he was brilliant at sectionals last year, I came over here to wish you all good luck… sorry to seem rude Rachel, but when did that happen?

She gestures nervously to my baby bump

Rachel: I'm eighteen weeks, it's a long story, if I see you later I'll be happy to explain it to you, anyway, good luck with your performance, I'm sure you'll make a great soloist

Sunshine: Oh no… I'm not getting a solo this year

Finn: Wait… what?

Sunshine: Didn't you hear? I've been replaced, I'm not the soloist anymore…

Santana: If you're not getting a solo then who is?

That's when I see Jesse clambering off the bus, he looks at Finn daggers, then comes over towards us

Puck: Oh god…

Mike: We're doomed…

Jesse: Nice baby bump Rachel, you've done a good job carrying my baby

Sunshine: Wait that's yours?

Finn steps forward, his face dark

Finn: Actually no Sunshine, it's mine, he's my son

Jesse: Oh so it's a boy? Congratulations Rachel!

Rachel: Jesse… I thought you weren't at school anymore…

Jesse: They brought me back, they obviously decided they needed me, just like you do…

Rachel: Jesse, just please leave me alone

I can feel the tears brimming up in my eyes, I turn away and Finn wraps his arms around me, I can't believe this is happening…

Santana's POV:

I smile to myself, this is just what I need, phase one complete, time to put phase two into action…


End file.
